The Oblivion of Midnight
by Krikoris
Summary: Have you ever thought about what it would be like to be blind? Never to see the sky?. Think that's hard, try being a blind slave in Midnight. This is the story of the blind slave who lives in Midnight pre and post destruction of Midnight.Chap Six is up!
1. Prologue

~Hello! Yes, yet another fic. I just had inspiration and I could not turn it down. It gave me a headache. I am going to be working on this from sundown to sunrise. I really shouldn't though because of my sleep deprivation. I saw squirrels in my Science room, but they weren't there. Sleep sounds great, but my writing comes first. As you know. Anyway, this is a prologue, not a chapter. Please enjoy!~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I have never seen  
  
The light has never shown itself to me  
  
Darkness envelopes my sight  
  
I have eyes but do not see  
  
I live in the oblivion of Midnight  
  
I do not know the world outside the walls of Midnight's rule. Therefore I cannot miss it as others do. They crave the light in which they had basked in as free bloods. I do not envy them. The colors upon the walls or under my feet do not bother me. For I cannot see. Am I beautiful? Average? Disgusting? Those are a mystery to me. I do not know what physical beauty is, and so I cannot compare beauty to ugliness in that manner.  
  
I suppose I had a purpose once. To anger the Vampiress of Midnight, Jeshickah. My very birth was a thorn in her side. There were not to be blind slaves in her Midnight. I no not remember that day, as I was so new, yet so dead and useless in Jeshickah's eyes. That day though, or a few days later, that is when I was saved. A shapeshifter gone vampire, my Master, bought me in attempt to anger his blood mother. It did. And that alone made me satisfied, now that I look back on it. Think back upon it, that is.  
  
Jaguar is the only Master whom I obey without question. He has never struck me in my years here. He had never needed to. I never disobeyed him.  
  
As a child, he made me walk around Midnight, gently guiding me up and down stairs, until I had the building etched in my mind. Sometimes he would let me walk into tables so I would know not to walk there. Jaguar never let me get beaten by another vampire when I was a child. When he was teaching me how to guide myself around, Jeshickah came down the hallway. He would pick me up and carry me, like a newborn child. I'm not saying I have never been struck, because I have.  
  
So now you know how I came to be here, and you know that I survived the destruction of Midnight. Now you get to learn about Midnight in a whole new perspective. You have imagined beautiful colors and stunning furniture, but you have never tried to see it without eyes now have you? I might not give you visual details about my home, my life, and the downfall of Midnight, but I can make you hear what I heard, smell what I inhaled, taste what touched my tongue. It is time to show you Midnight in the eyes of the blind. 


	2. Chapter one: Seeing without eyes

Chapter two! Woohoo. I am sure thousands of you were quivering in anticipation for this fic! Yeah, sure. Anywhoz, thank you to those three reviewers! I really appreciate it. This is once again in the girl's POV. Here you get to learn her name. o0o0o0  
  
***********************************  
  
I heard the rain pattering, yet there were no windows to see out of. I felt a damp cool draft creep across my skin. I could tell that I was facing my closet, my room door was open about an inch or two, and there was someone at the end of my bed. I noted all of these things and I had barely drifted out of my silent sleep.  
  
I open my eyes and yet I see nothing. Just the same oblivion I have seen for the past 18 years. My glazed pale green eyes continue to stare continuously forward, giving up trying to see years ago. I have given up hope of seeing after my whole life of praying and hoping and dreaming.  
  
I am able to dream, just like everyone else. I just don't dream like other humans. I dream emotions and not visions. Not even in my dreams am I able to see. My hands grip my blankets at my forgotten anger.  
  
"Tanasee," I heard his voice from the bottom of my bed. I had never seen my Master but I knew every tone of voice he ever used, his aura and how it crept across my skin, his beautiful smell, the silkiness of his skin. And how he said my name made me smirk and loosen my death grip on the innocent sheets.  
  
"Morning Master," I greeted him simply as I pulled off the blankets from my stick figure form, exposing my simple pair of pajamas. Or at least they felt simple. Master Jaguar insists that they are the best, which I doubt.  
  
"You have work to do," he replied simply before I heard him leave. Shaking my head, I walk barefooted across the cold floor to my drawers, where I pick up my brush and attack my hair. As a child I asked about colors, shapes, and all immature nonsense. What color was my hair? I asked him once. The color of melted chocolate. That was his response. I had no idea what that color looked like, and I still don't. Asking questions like that I found out that I had the eyes of the sea (which I am not sure what a 'sea' is), the skin the color of snow (I know what snow is. It's that cold wet stuff that falls on my face during winter) and had lips that were so pale that they were the color of a pale pink rose. Yet I am not sure what that means.  
  
Am I beautiful? I had asked Master Jaguar this as well and he laughed. "You are the definition of beautiful," he answered with a chuckle. "If it weren't for your eyes, Midnight vampires would be head over heels to buy you just to put you on their trophy case." I do not know what a trophy case is. I set down my brush and guide my hand down to my top drawer.  
  
A few minutes later I am dressed in attire that I will never know the color of. My hair I have pulled back into a tight bun on the back of my head. That makes me proud, as frivolous it may sound. Have you ever tried to put your hair up without looking? Just imagine trying to do that every day.  
  
"Tanasee, ready?" I do not turn around. Not like I could see him anyway. Andrew was the only other slave that bothered talking to me. He was nice, but he was not Jaguar's. Infact, he belonged to Gabriel. But that vampire never really cared for male slaves. I caught Gabriel's eye, but then when he realized that I couldn't catch HIS eye, he let me be. Well, I suppose I could catch his eye if it was thrown at me . .  
  
"Yes Andrew," I replied sweetly before I walked across my room to my closet. 10 steps exactly. Andrew, even after knowing me for two years, was still surprised that I never stumbled over anything, while others who could see did. Unless someone decided to move furniture around, I was just as graceful if not more than others when it came to movement.  
  
"Yes Andrew what?" Came another voice and I stopped midway to the floor. My body froze. Once again the taste of my own blood seems to come back to my tongue as I remember my last beating. I had not meant to . . . .  
  
"I was going to help Andrew wash dishes Sir Gabriel," I answered confidently, although I almost choked on the Sir. I only called Jaguar Master, no matter how many beatings would result in my stubborness.  
  
"What did you say pest?" I felt his aura sweep across my skin just before he pulled my bun and harshly yanked me to my feet. The pain jolted down my body but I did not struggle. Not with Gabriel. He thought I was an attractive slave but as stupid as I was blind.  
  
"I was going to wash dishes, Sir," I finally answered submissively, swallowing my nonexistent pride. He seemed satisfied as he threw me back down on the ground. He was gone a minute later and I did not feel bad when Andrew did not come to help me up. I hate being pitied just because I cannot see. Being blind is probably the easiest disability I can think of to have. Your other senses are more important.  
  
"So, you washing or drying?" I shook my head as I pushed myself up, rubbed my knee, and shrugged. This was my life. Washing dishes and keeping Master Jaguar company.  
  
"I suppose washing," I replied as we made out way down to the kitchen. And while Andrew walked into things, I never came close. Infact, just as Andrew was about to walk into a table I turned around and put out my hand. Only then did he look down and blush embarrasingly.  
  
"Oops," he muttered before going ahead. Nope, no thank yous. Those are rare in Midnight. 


	3. Chapter two: Dishwashing for the blind

Alright chapter three! Thank you to all who reviewed, especially the person who put in Amelia Atwater-Rhodes. If it really was Amelia, I am touched deeply. I was in shock that you actually enjoyed my writing. However, if it was not Amelia, I will hunt you down. Cause that is really low, pretending to be my favorite author. Well, thank you as well to Neveada, ShadowBlaze, The Mouth of Sauron, moonlitdemon, and liz. I really do like this story and I am glad you do as well. Beginning of this is a memory, one of my odd writing styles. Enjoy!  
  
Krikoris  
  
****************************************  
  
"Oww!" I whined as I stepped away from something that rammed itself into my stomach. I reached out and felt the cool yet somewhat rough surface on my fingertips. I then moved my hands the opposite direction on the surface and I felt how much rougher it felt then the other way.  
  
"Do you remember what that is?" My master's voice questioned behind me as he watched me gently stroke the table. I didn't know it was a table. I have only begun to try to guide myself around here two days ago. Master Jaguar had caught me running into something and said that was no way to learn. Ever since then, he had taken time to help me.  
  
I was only 5 years old, I wasn't expected to know everything. Slowly, I leaned down until my nose was up against what I had walked into. I took a deep inhale of the scent and was greeted with a sweet yet natural scent that seemed to make my head spin. I heard Jaguar chuckle behind me and it caused me to smirk. Slowly I carefully traced the object from top to bottom, and began to guess. "It's a table." Anything that had four long things to hold it up and had a long flat top was a table. Or at least as far as I had experienced.  
  
"Good girl," he replied simply before he scooped me up into his arms. I was shocked by the instant movement in which I had no warning of. At first I struggled and whimpered but he hissed at me to be silent.  
  
"Jaguar," came a voice that I have learned to cower from. I had heard people beaten by this vampiress, and they have never been the same. That voice was kind and sweet, but I knew it was just a trick. Although not intended. People with sight could see the evilness behind that voice, but you see, the thing was that I couldn't see. I would just have to trust my Master. Not like I wouldn't do that anyway.  
  
"Jeshickah," he greeted almost as casually, although I could hear protection edging his tone. Protection for me, I knew. Sure, I was young, but Midnight children grew up much fast than free bloods. And if we were stupid, we were dead.  
  
"You should wash your hands after your done with that," she advised him as she came closer and slowly looked me over. I could tell she thought of me as an insect. I wished to cuddle up closer to Jaguar, but I kept still. Who knew where her strike would come from.  
  
The hair. Always the hair. She yanked my hair back and I whimpered. Jaguar winced but could do nothing. "There is no point of looking into her eyes Jeshickah," I heard Master tell her as she pulled on my hair, "she isn't capable of glaring back." That was true, but the vampiress tugged by hair harsher as if I had been the one to say it.  
  
"She would be breedable if she could see," she finally said, her spittle hitting my face. I made no move to wipe it away. Shockingly, Jaguar did it for me.  
  
"And a few more years older too," he added, a hint of humor creeping across his tone. Then I heard another smack, but it had not hit my flesh. Jaguar's body jerked slightly and I realized who had been struck.  
  
"I still own you kitten." The vampiress snapped before giving my hair one last sharp tug before I heard her sadistically walking away. I jumped at a drip of a warm liquid on my lips. I whimpered and wiped it away as fast as I could. Then, curious, I slowly moved my pale puny fingers up his smooth skin until I felt the warm liquid again.  
  
"Are you hurt?" I asked him quietly, both of my hands where his wound had been. I knew he had healed because that was just what his kind did. My head still hurt and I knew it would hurt for quite awhile. His kind, the vampires, could have their hair pulled and just get mad, not feel any pain afterward.  
  
"I am fine," he answered before his one huge hand encased the pair of mine. "Please do not soil your beautiful hands with the blood of the damned." When he kissed my forehead, he set me back down and put my hands out in front of me. "Now, let's continue."  
  
***************************************  
  
"Tanasee?" I pulled my mind away from the brief recollection of my past. Of course, my memories are just words and feelings, not colors. I am still confused on why I cannot dream colors. Just because my eyes do not work does not mean my mind cannot compute them. Am I retarded somehow?  
  
"Sorry," I muttered before I stuck my hands into the almost pain searing hot water. I winced, but grabbed MY sponge before I began to work. My sponge was different from Andrew's. He tells me mine is a greenish color while his is blue, but that helps me how? Mine has a softer touch to it, considering his feels brand new. He never gets to wash dishes. Why would someone who can't see try to dry and put away dishes?  
  
"You look weird when you just daze off like that." He knew that hurt and he also knew he was stupid enough as to not think what he said over at least twice. "I mean, you never move, you look like you are watching something that isn't there." I suppressed a comment and gripped something.  
  
"Ouch!" I jerked my hand out of the soapy sink and Andrew cursed. I felt pain shooting through my hand and I heard the dripping of water and soap on the ground. There was something else I smelled in the air. It was mingled with the mint scented soap. That smell was what hit my nostrils everytime Gabriel breathed on me as he beat me, right after he fed.  
  
It was blood. My own blood. And I could feel it sliding down my fingers. It was denser than the water or soap. "I cut my hand Andrew," I said as if it I saw it with my own eyes. No complaining was in my tone. I never complained. Complaining makes you weak, or so I have learned.  
  
Soon there was a towel wrapped tightly around my hand and I felt the pruney fingers of Andrew course up and down my arm. "Tanasee, we should go and bandage this up properly. I'll do the dishes by myself." I then felt his arm wrap around my shoulder and we began leaving the kitchen.  
  
"Andrew watch out for the...."  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Table." I had to conceal a pressuring giggle. But it came out anyway. A loud, echoing laugh. I felt Andrew's arm leave mine and I heard a thump, more of a crack. A moment later I felt someone's hand come across my cheek. I fell to my knees, right next to Andrew no doubt.  
  
"Shut up you defect."  
  
I had no purpose as to look up. I knew that voice from my most recent memory flashback. The same voice of course. And the same pain. "I'm sorry Mistress Jeshickah," I said, my voice not sounding truely sorry. I felt a boot come down on my back and I was pushed down almost so far that I felt the cold floor on the tip of my nose.  
  
"What did you say you retard?" I hated the word retard. I was not a retard, I preferred the word defect.  
  
" She said 'Sorry Mistress Jeshickah'," I heard Andrew reply before I could, which brought tears of shock. He never stood up for me before, and here he was, standing up for me to Jeshickah. I was speechless.  
  
Or I was until I heard the snap from next to me. And a moan of pain. But not from my lips, from Andrew's. I let out a gasp of surprise as I felt an iron grip latch onto my bun and pull me to my feet. "Look what you made me do." The vampiress snapped before she let her fangs pierce my skin.  
  
Pain. That word was an understatement. Never in my life have I felt so much pain. I was suffocating, I let out a piercing scream out of my own surprise. Never in my life had I screamed that loud. Below me, I heard Andrew's moan of pain. I was afraid of what she did to him.  
  
The next thing I knew, I was in someone else's arms. Muscular, bare skinned arms. My Master had come to protect me. "She is not a blooding," I heard Master Jaguar growl at Jeshickah, but I was still in some pain. My head ached and it felt as if I had just been beaten for hours.  
  
"She is insubordinate." Andrew's suppressed groan underlayed Jeshickah's reply. Another kick from her and he fell silent. I knew better than to say anything.  
  
"Gabriel would not like it if you ruined his favorite male pet." I winced. Jaguar always called us pets around other vampires. Warmth filled my body and I slipped into sleep with one simple word from Jaguar's mind. 'Sleep'.  
  
****************  
  
Many apologizes for that being short. Was it short? I can't really recall. Anyway, please review!  
  
Krikoris Kriticos 


	4. Chapter three: Writer's block blabber

Yes, I new chapter to this. I have been working on DA and Pure Flame not to mention all of my originals that I did not have time to work on this. And that resulted in writer's block. I wrote this chapter purely in this situation in hopes that it would help me clear it up. Alas, it was a negative. I am just as writer's blocked with this as before. This is strictly crap, but enjoy it nonetheless.  
  
****************************  
  
I was asleep for a few hours, I knew that. Not much longer than 5. And I was once again in my bed. Someone sat at the end of my bed, stroking my bare leg. My skin tingled at the touch. That probably was the thing that woke me up.  
  
Groaning quietly, I opened my eyes and sat up slowly. Feeling down my own leg, my fingers connected with someone else's. Carefully, I took the hand in mine and traced the lines, then the fingers. "You were always too curious for your own good," Master commented as he stroked my cheek with his other hand. "And while you obey me without a brief thought of objection, you never do the same to others like me. Why, Tanasee? Why do you only trust me?"  
  
"Master," I began, leaning into his stroke like a kitten begging for attention. "You saved my life, taught me how to move around here, and you do not beat me. Obeying you instantly is the least I could do."  
  
"Originally I bought you to anger Jeshickah," he replied, guilt lacing his humor. I can only imagine how it felt to buy something to anger someone else and end up liking it. I felt like the tabby kitten missing an ear that someone bought to anger someone who was allergic to cats.  
  
"That alone, knowing that I anger her by just breathing, makes me live life day to day." My voice was weak and my eyes begged to be closed. I was tired, obviously. Who wouldn't? "Andrew." I gasped in stomach retching recollection. "How is he? Is he ok?"  
  
"Yes, he is fine. A broken arm, couple bruises and cuts, but that is about it." I grimaced and shook my head. "What is wrong Tanasee?" He ran his fingers through my hair and I shuddered under his touch. So gentle to me, but I have heard stories of how he breaks others. Why?  
  
"He stood up for me and was beaten in return."  
  
"He stood up to Jeshickah," Master pointed out. I was about to say something else, but he kissed by forehead before I felt his weight leave the bed. "Both of us have work to do, you should just go to the work out room. Your hand won't let you work dishes for a few days." Then he just seemed to dissapear. Which was something he did when he did not want to hear me reply.  
  
Despite the fact that I knew Jaguar wanted me to work out, I decided that I needed a nice hot shower to relax my tense muscles. And so, I carefully slid out of bed and walked to the bathroom without much thought. I mean, it was only a few feet away.  
  
Once I was in the bathroom, I turned on the water, and locked the door before I removed my clothes and let my hair fall down my shoulders. After I did that, I slipped into the shower. Hot, almost unbearable, water hit my scalp and I let it fall down, sliding down my sleek body.  
  
All of a sudden, there was a searing pain that shot up and down my body. It was so sudden that my legs buckled and my knees made a sickening crack when they connected with the ivory tub. I thrusted my hands out for support when I felt, but when they met the bottom, I gasp of pain escaped my lips. I jerked my hands up to my face and I licked the one that seemed to be throbbing.  
  
Instantly, I spit out the blood that had coated my tongue from the wound I had so stupidly forgotten about. It was the wound that had caused the incident earlier. I whined slightly as I cradled my hand, forcing myself to stand.  
  
Taking a deep breath, I forced myself to cleanse myself. Each gesture of my hand brought a sharp pain through my body, but I kept on scrubbing. There was no way I was going to fall victim to a wound that I had inflicted on myself.  
  
Ten minutes later I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a robe around me before searching through the drawers for some gauze. I found it in the second drawer to the left and wrapped it around my hand after putting on some antibiotics.  
  
Once I have bandaged my hand, I change into a pair of pants and a tanktop, then pull my damp hair back into a ponytail. I was just about to move toward the door when I felt someone behind me. I wasn't sure who it was and therefore I did not move. Or at least I did not move until I was struck down. "Stupid mutant," Gabriel snapped.  
  
"I'm sorry milord...." I gasped as I touched my hand and realized that the blood had gone through the bandage.  
  
"I am going to have to punish you for injuring my slave," he growled as he pulled me up by my ponytail.  
  
"I didn't mean it-" I was silenced by a slap across the face before he bit into my neck. I went limp in his arms and let myself be carried away by the seafoam that I was floating on. There was no point in resisting, I knew he would not kill me. Jaguar would have his head on a silver platter. Not like I know what a silver platter looks like.  
  
After what seemed like eternity, he dropped me to the floor and I heard him lick his lips in satisfaction. My whole body felt like a limp noodle, and my head was spinning. Gabriel said nothing before he dissapeared again.  
  
After gaining some composure, I pushed myself up despite the searing pain in my hand before leaving the room and going to the workout room. But as I made my way down the hallway, a conversation caught my ear.  
  
"Tonight we are meeting?" There was a masculine vampiric voice.  
  
"Yes." Woman vampire. A vampiress I knew too well. Katama. The older sister of Jeshickah, I shuddered at the thought of her.  
  
"Midnight?" Vampire.  
  
"Correct." Katama.  
  
"Finally, we have been planning this forever." Vampire.  
  
"I know. My darling sister has gotten too out of hand with Midnight." Katama.  
  
"We are finally planning when to burn this place to the ground." Vampire. Burn to the ground? I froze on the spot in realization before shaking my head and continuing down the hallway. I had a fear that they might have seen.  
  
"Slave?" I stopped at the sound of the woman's voice, then slowly turned around in a sign of acknowledgment.  
  
"Yes milady?" I asked polietly, forcing my nervousness out of my system.  
  
"Why aren't you looking at me?" Her voice was slightly agitated now. I must have not been staring off in her direction.  
  
"Because she can't," the vampire interjected, humor in his tone. "She is Jaguar's blind slave. She is not a threat Katama."  
  
"Oh," came the woman now distinguished as Katama responded. "Go on then slave." I blinked once.  
  
"Yes milady," I answered before turning away and began walking away as calm as possible.  
  
"You sure Nathaniel?" Katama asked the vampire as I walked away. I still felt their gazes at my back.  
  
"Positive, now let's go back inside."  
  
I shrugged off the conversation as nothing, or at least I pushed it out of my mind as I worked out. Either I was doubtful or I was terrified. What I did not know was that the fact that I did not tell anyone would result in the death of hundreds.  
  
**********************  
  
See? Couldn't you tell that I was writer's blocked? Maybe it I got suggestions at what could happen....I don't know. Please review, maybe that might be inspiration enough.  
  
Krikoris 


	5. Chapter four: Getting a bit too close to...

Yep, this is the next chapter. Finally huh? Yeah, well frankly, I got bored so I will make a long rambing author's note to the reviewers thus far.  
  
Gothendergirl666- Yay! The story is wonderful! And as for how I got a review, I did nothing.  
  
Wolfinthestars- Believe me, writing in writer's block takes so much more time. It must take me an hour at least to write a full page when I am WBed. I myself find Katama rather fascinating, I hope that we learn more about where she is now....  
  
Harmony of Dissonance- What does dissonance mean? Hehe, just a random comment. Yes, well, I have not written anything of this genre in two months as well, so we are all in the same boat now aren't we?  
  
Ahar- I must embarrasingly say that when I got your first review, I screamed and ran into my kitchen while tears stung my eyes. My mom said 'What happened? Did you hurt yourself?' Yes, good times my...friend, good times. Anyway, I would love to see you plea, but frankly, that would be just mean. And if you would ever wish me to IM or email you, perhaps an email in order to contact you would be quite spiffy. Oh goddess...I said spiffy. Look what you made me do!  
  
Ahem. (EVERYTIME I SAY THAT, IT REMINDS ME OF UMBRIDGE!! DIE UMBRIDGE DIE MUAHAHAHA! *coughs polietly*) Yes, well, enjoy this chapter. Apologizes if it isnt as good as the last few, I forced wrote some of it to get the words flowing, and I did not even know what I wrote until I finished. Probably due to the fact that I was listening to my FAVORITE song at the moment. 'Everybody's Fool' by Evanescence baby! You must listen! Anyway, enjoy.  
  
***********************************  
  
The next week or so went on as uneventful as usual. My hand got better and I returned to scrubbing the dishes, although I also had to dry and put them away. Andrew was still unable to do his job, and so he just sat in the kitchen and kept me company. Which was nice. I don't have company very often.  
  
"Do you think that if you were changed, your eyes would get better?" He asked me as I slid a plate into the shelf. My body tensed at the question and I almost dropped the porcelin object, but was able to keep a grip on it before closing the cabinet door.  
  
"A peculiar question," was my first comment before I actually let myself think about it. "I don't see why you would ask that Andrew, the question is rather uncalled for."  
  
I moved to go and dry off more dishes when he kept pushing. "I mean, vampiric blood, when it enters a human body, perfects it right?" I gave him no answer, for I was thinking the very same thing. "So if you were changed, wouldn't the vampiric blood fix your eyes?"  
  
Forcing myself to shug, I continued my work. Many times I had thought of that very question, and I got the same answer. It's never been done Tanasee, so the question is unanswerable.  
  
"Tanasee?" A new voice entered the room and I instantly recognized it as the vampire named Nathaniel. After the conversation I had recalled that Nathaniel was a vampire who sold slaves to Jeshickah and Katama. Which brought the connection between him and Katama, but why would they want to destroy Midnight? Their lives flourished behind its walls.  
  
"Yes milord?" I found no purpose in actually turning around but I did so anyway. It was just plain old rude to keep your back to a vampire.  
  
"I'd like to speak with you for a brief moment." I heard Andrew take in a sharp breath but he said no more. Most likely Nathaniel had sent him a glare of death.  
  
"Yes milord," I answered as I walked out of the room, most likely past the vampire. I really did not like vampires at my back, except for Jaguar. He would not hurt me, but this Nathaniel vampire might. For all I knew, he was going to kill me since I heard his conversation.  
  
"I believe that you are...aware of a conversation that occured about a week or so ago, am I correct?" Fear began to build down deep inside of me as if a balloon threatening to explode. "I won't hurt you." Would a slave trust a vampire whom was not their master? Never. It was wrong to even trust your master, for they could take that trust and crumble it beneath their shoes.  
  
I was thrusted against a wall, a small squeak of surprise escaping me as my head made contact with the wall. "Damn it you blind piece of dirt, I'm not going to hurt you!"  
  
"I believe, milord," I whispered, surprising even myself. I never responded to such words. Truly come to think about it, I was never told that I was not going to be injured, so I wouldn't really know if I would respond to them the same. "That you just did."  
  
His hands did not move, but I did feel his lips caress my neck for a brief moment. He could hear all I thought, sense all I felt, but he could not influence my speech. I knew perfectly well that he knew that I had heard his conversation, but I suppose that he wanted to hear it from me like a good slave would.  
  
"Answer my question Tanasee, do not make me beat such a simple response out of you." Oh no, I did not wish to be beaten so soon after my hand healed. Andrew was still incapable of doing out joint work, who would do all of it? If we didn't, we would be beaten...  
  
"Yes milord, I did hear you," I finally whispered just as his fingers wrapped themselves into my hair. For a moment, neither of us moved, but it was he that made the first move by removing himself from my hair.  
  
"You must know that Jeshickah cannot find out about such, are you aware of this?" I nodded my head instantly. It made perfect sense: Jeshickah ruled Midnight, and she would kill all those who even thought of destroying this place.  
  
"You can't destroy my home," I told him quietly. Quickly I added, "Milord." It was not much of a surprise when Nathaniel laughed. A home, or so I was told, is a place where you love to go to, where you sleep, eat, and play with a little thing called a dog named Spot. I slept here, and ate. It was close enough for me.  
  
"You will die by the age of thirty if not younger Tanasee," the vampire told me slowly, letting the words hit me with the same amount of calmness. "Jeshickah will find some way to make you weak so you can be culled. A blind slave is a slap in the face of the image of the perfect slave. Jaguar will not be able to protect you for much longer. You are of breeding age, and you are a breath-taking specimen..." His fingers traced down my cheek slowly, "Don't get me wrong on that. And I heard that Jaguar was contemplating with breeding you with your little friend. But the point of that fact is, you have an imperfection. A very visible one indeed.  
  
"You will die Tanasee if Midnight is not destroyed. Jaguar does not speak of you, but you are not like his other slaves." I was briefly flattered by his comment, but he was quickly back onto the subject. "I find myself straying.....Oh yes. Jaguar must not know of this, no one."  
  
"I cannot hide my mind from my master milord." This seemed to prove as a problem to the vampire, for he made a sound such as 'HmmmhmmMmmmPshh.'  
  
"Yes, well, that is something that I will leave for you to figure out." His lips grazed mine for a brief moment before he kissed my neck. Unlike Gabriel, Nathaniel's touch was soft and gentle, not lustful and rough. My eyes fluttered at his touch, my body leaning into his.  
  
A moment or so went by of us in that position, his lips nibbling at my neck but his fangs never piercing the skin. Slowly, he pulled away, but not without one more kiss on my lips. "I will speak with you later." And with that, he was gone. My body fell forwards slightly at his sudden dissapearence, but I quickly righted myself, my fingers tracing over the skin where he had been kissing. It was warm, and I shivered.  
  
A vampire kissed me. Not just any vampire, but Nathaniel. Jeshickah's fledgling, a influential vampire of Midnight. I was thoroughly disgusted and deeply embarrased all at once.  
  
Shaking my head as I ran my fingers through my hair, I carefully made my way back into the kitchen, not knowing how I was going to hide my mind from the one vampire who I was used to searching in there.  
  
Wait, Jaguar wanted to breed me with me with Andrew?!  
  
I stumbled slightly, only preventing a fall by being caught in someone's arms. Not just anybody's, Andrew's. I felt my cheeks go warm as I slowly righted myself once more. "Are you ok Tanasee? Your cheeks are a bit red and...." I heard him growl for the first time as his fingers caressed the warm spot of skin where Nathaniel had kissed me. "He..."  
  
"No Andrew, nothing offensive was commited during our brief moment. He merely wanted to speak to me about an incident involving Gabriel a few days ago. Nothing of any importance." Forcing myself to move slowly, I made my way back towards the sink and resumed my work. If I didn't do it, I would be beaten severely if not be killed. Then again, from what Nathaniel spoke of, I was going to die anyway. Should I let Jaguar know and most likely cause Nathaniel his immortal life, or should I keep it hidden and let Midnight, my only home, fall?  
  
Choices, choices.  
  
************************  
  
I know, stupid ending. Apologizes. Yes, well, reviews are always appreciated, and I must apologize for not updating earlier....  
  
Krikoris 


	6. Chapter five: Thoughtless Thoughts

A/N: I got a request to update this, and I was at the moment thinking about writing another chapter, so here it is I guess. I had another one started but it got lost (damn you!). Thank you to all my reviewers for doing what they do best (quote from Pirates, sorta, just thought you should know). For Amelia, if you read this, heard you were busy, I'd love to help out with anything possible. If that isnt possible, just wanted to say hi and hope you dont eat yourself out of confusion (Hawksong came out the day before my b-day, and I got it in the mail the next day, best gift ever I must say. And college must be really hard....).  
  
Yeah well, this chapter is a bit different, and I'm totally cautious on this cause this isn't my character. He's my favorite character in the books (besides Eric and Christopher...and Zane). Yeah, this is in Nathaniel's POV, and I'm a bit afraid to do this....I tried to be as IC as possible...........-laughs nervously- Enjoy...  
  
**********************************************  
  
I let myself lounge in my room as my mind contemplated over the last few days. It wasn't that hard really, my memory was more or less perfect. Most vampires' are. It's one of our many appealing aspects. A small grin crept on my lips at the thought of that. Perhaps it's only appealing to those who don't have it. It's certainly isn't good for the ones who have memories that they wish to forget. That stupid grin faded at the thought of that. I had too many memories I wanted to get rid of; they became the only things I came to think of.  
  
I'd admit to anyone who wouldn't kill me for saying it, but I have good reasons to burn this damn place to the ground. Many of them were shared with the others who decided to assist Katama and me, but just as many were not. I couldn't care less about how the humans were being treated. Or how they were force-bred, which only resulted in screwed up babies.  
  
I just wanted this place burned for mainly two reasons: Midnight held my whole history, and I wasn't too fond of it. That, and I was bored. Sure, in my line of work, there was rarely any boredom compared to most other careers, but over the past decade or so, I have become thoroughly bored out of my mind.  
  
Destroying this place would not kill any vampires, to my disgust. I was never quite fond of Gabriel, or Jaguar for that matter. My blood brother definately not on the top of my list of allies, then again nor was he in the same position on the list of enemies. He was one of the best trainers that Midnight has to 'offer', but he was weak. In simply one place I will admit, but it indeed was an obvious one.  
  
That slave Tanasee sure dug deep in Jaguar's mind. Being the only defected slave to my knowledge was enough of an unintentional accomplish, but to be hand raised by Jaguar De Fiaro and not to be murdered behind his back by Jeshickah? That girl was walking on paper thin glass day by day, yet she seemed to be lighter than even air and guide herself harmlessly over the obstacle.  
  
Curse that girl for getting my reluctant respect. I wish I could slip by impossible tasks such as that so easily. Then again, sight is the easiest sense to fool......  
  
"Nathaniel, sleeping on the job are we?" The phrase was unfamiliar to me, which was the only reason why I opened my eyes to look at vampiress. I had many jobs at the moment, but they weren't the sort you were able so sleep on.....oh wait, some of my slaves were rather attractive.....  
  
"I'm not sleeping on anyone," I managed to mumble in my vampirically flawless voice. Not to my surprise, it was still smooth and articulated, even if I attempted to mutter obscenities under my breath. Then again, I don't have to breathe in the first place, which eliminates that method....  
  
"Only an expression child." My throat constricted a growl at the unneeded title. To my hidden relief, it stayed down. Now was not a time to argue with your main ally. Especially if that ally was capable of pinning this whole ordeal on me. No one would question the eldest founder of Midnight. "What were you thinking about Nathaniel?"  
  
At first I did not wish to respond, so I did not for a moment or two. Then I realized that Jaguar and Jeshickah could be watching me get clawed to death by that damn cat out in the courtyard if I did not tell Katama that part one of my plan was complete. I knew that telling Jaguar's favored slave my plan to destroy Jaguar's one place where he held power would not go over well....  
  
"I told Tanasee that I was burning this place down." I did not elaborate further than that, there was no need to. The seducing was left out with the minor details because it was simply that. Seduction was my art. I felt nothing as my lips caressed over her skin. Besides, the experience helped her mind melt into nothing; exactly how I needed it at that moment.  
  
"Finally," the vampiress sighed with exaggerated relief. Hearing that, my eyes closed again. I doubt Katama came in here for an actual reason; the slaves must have bored her. You'd think that that one named.....she liked to call him Adrian I believe, would be enough to keep her occupied. That poor excuse of a creature was literally the mouse in the cat's mouth; broken bones, spirit, and all.  
  
"You're reason for coming in here?" I finally asked, becoming slightly aggitated by her presence. Her aura slipped over mine with a hint of seduction, but I pushed it away and let my hands slide under my head. I could hear her smile, if it was possible. "If not," I added boldy. "Get the Hell out."  
  
The smile was gone within a moment, and I could feel the surprise in the air. 'You're finally growng a backbone child,' the vampiress's voice slid across my mind as I heard the door to my room open slowly. 'Maybe you were worth killing.' Her silent words flared my anger, and before I was aware of such, I was sitting up, my eyes connected with hers. My mind slashed out and struck hers, causing her to jump just slightly. I knew I was no where near her power level, but my vampiric instincts were not too developed yet, even after all these years.  
  
Katama simply stared at me with a calculated stare. "I can see why Jeshickah thought you to be...." My glare intensified, silencing her words. "To answer your question child, I simply wanted to get a rise out of you." As she closed the door she added. "I was bored. All this planning bores me."  
  
Once the door was closed and I felt her aura leave my skin, I simply laid back and resumed my drifting thoughts. And before I was aware of it, my mind slipped off into uncoinsiousness.  
  
*****************************  
  
A/N: Was it ok?......I tried to get into his character but....there wasnt many places in order to examine his personality of the present day, let alone his original Midnight self.....please review and tell me what you thought.  
  
Krikoris 


	7. Chapter Six: What?

**A/N: What, this is updated? Unfortunately it is just a filler chapter. You'd think after a year I'd get something good out, right? Nope, wrong, sorry. Hope you still like this story. .**

It had gotten a lot colder than usual, and I could not help but think that the air was predicting Midnight's downfall. Last time I had checked, it was only in the middle of November, yet I found myself shaking beneath my thick blankets. All of this did not matter to the vampires, who were they to feel the ice?

I found it hard to leave my bed, even after Alex woke me several times. Being blind must have given me a poor immune system, because I had a severe cold, perhaps even a flu. My body was shaking with cold, yet I found myself sweating and Alex told me my head was burning. Nevertheless, I had to get up and get to work, despite my illness and my reluctance. Hopefully I'd be beaten and be sent back to bed.

"Tanasee....." I silenced my partner with my hand as I finished using my shaking hands to pull my hair up. Lately I have become more seperated from him, no doubt because after what Nathaniel said. Me and Alex, bred with each other? I loved him, he was my eyes. But I could not find myself doing anything of the sort. Was my opinion counted? No, I'd die in shock if it was.

He tried to speak to me again, but I cut him off again although this time it was on accident. The hacking cough that cut my throat burned as if something had been snapped in half inside of me. Surprised, I held myself up by keeping a hand on the dresser, wading the attack out. I wish that had been the only attack in that moment. Not a moment later, it felt as if steel collided with my cheek, and I fell hard to the floor.

The likiness of steel was a vampire's hand, although in this state of health I could not tell. All I could sense was the blood filling my mouth and the throbbing pain in my jaw. My whole body was shaking, but it was not out of fear....

"Up, filth." There were a few footsteps, and then a crack of bone. "By herself, maggot." This time I grimaced as I reached up to grab the dresser. Alex had tried to help me.....he's getting stupid. "A bit sick there? Maybe we can cull you finally." The smooth unnerving voice was one I had not heard in quite some time, but that gave me all the more reason to get to my feet faster.

Adrian had been one of us not so long ago. Yes, a human that breathed and truly felt. But after becoming Katama's special project while stuck in the basement breeding cages, he had become one of them. He was the most recent proof that human thoughts stood no chance against the vampires, the blood drinkers conquered even the most stubborn.

"Yes.....milord?" I tried to speak normally, being forced to swallow the blood that had flooded my mouth. Nearly vomiting, I forced myself to stand straight. Everything in me had begun to decline. It was as if I was slowly dying, without medication or care this was very true.

The moment I managed to fix myself up, he shoved me back against the wall, pinning my arms at my sides. There was such anger in every movement, I could feel it pouring off of him in nauseating waves. "Don't lose it. Get to work. It'll be over soon." The words were left to process later as his lips pressed against mine. Surprised by the burning warmth and the reluctant pleasure, my knees collapsed. But he held me as if I was the most precious thing in existence.

Of course I did not return the kiss, I simply let him clean the blood from my lips with his kisses. But he was not as harsh as his hit had been. The reason to why was simple: he was still part human even after all these years. I could smell it on him, as odd as it sounded. Adrian had mastered the beating, but the torturing caresses were anything but painful.

It was only until Alex and I were changing the sheets in one of the rooms did I start to process what Adrian had said. Don't lose what? I was pretty much hacking my lungs out, I didn't need any encouragement from a vampire to keep my organs inside. What hit me the most was the "It'll be over soon". Now, that was something I understood without question. Midnight was going to fall, and it was going to fall soon.....

"Pillow?" Alex's quiet voice jerked me back to reality and I quickly finished replacing the pillowcase with shaking hands. Getting some fresh air was making me feel a little better, although I still found myself forcing down vomit rather often. My partner's healing arm had been broken again, so we were once again the handicapped team. We had already been beaten twice after Adrian's entrance for angering the resident trainers.

Cautiously carrying a pile of dirty sheets, we both made our ways down to the laundry room, where we were intercepted by yet another vampire. But this time, it was much different. Jeshickah was a different level of torture. She tripped me, purposely although it was obvious even to me, then caught me by my hair before I managed to hit the floor. I bit down to prevent myself from crying out, although it is much harder than it sounds. As she let me go, Andrew fell down beside me, his hand grabbing mine and squeezing tight.

"I'll get another one of you pathetic creatures to take down this laundry. You two have some breeding to do." The statement hit me so hard I vomited, but it never left my mouth. She could not consent to it, I was not her property...neither was Andrew. So was she simply toying with our inferior minds, or was she serious?

Niether of us got that option as I was pulled to my feet roughly by the vampiress. Stumbling to follow her fast pace, I felt the auras of other vampire's graze over me. Adrian to be the most obvious.....but there was Nathaniel, and I felt him mentally protesting to the scene. Don't lose it Tanasee.....I heard him tell me in my mind, but even Siete himself would have problems reading or listening to my mind at the moment. I was too ill for my thoughts to process, it was a self defense mechanism, this sickness of mine.

"Jeshickah." My heart fluttered as I heard my master's voice. I tried to reach out and touch him, but my hand was smacked down with a painful crack. "She's not well." There was no compassion in his voice, just his dull trainer tone that made my heart want to bleed. "Both are injured, it is not a healthy time for breeding."

It was cold, I had lost feeling in my feet and fingers. My mind could not control itself, but even through all of that, I heard them continue to talk. Jeshickah was going to breed me with my best friend just to spite both Nathaniel and Jaguar. Neither of them, even though they shared her blood, could protest. But why was Nathaniel protesting in the first place? He only cared about my secret forced onto me by his own selfish thoughts.

Midnight was going to fall very soon, and I was going to die in the basements of all of it. Was that why Nathaniel backed down? The fall of Midnight was going to die along with me, the only mortal who knew of it. Today had somehow gotten from bad to worse, and then to the possible lowest.

There was no way I was going to live much longer. Would I ever see the color of a rose in bloom? I had asked that once to Jaguar, and he said something that still chills me to the bone. "Maybe in heaven, if such a retched place exists."

**Please review despite the fact of how horrid it was...it made no sense.**


End file.
